Rhythm & Spice
by emonobear
Summary: Opening up a new restaurant in the city of Fourside, CA, two twins from the south befriend a pair of cousins from the city. Though enjoying their interests, a certain "ex-friend" threatens them. Juggling work and classes and staying on step, the four of them will have to stay on beat to end his reign over the city especially with his "help" behind him.
1. New Friends

**_Hello, I'm new here and this first fanfic. I surely hope it does well.._**

 ** _Also this is emonobear from instagram, I'll try to post as much as I can there as i do here.._**

 ** _Hopefully you enjoy it!_**

 ** _??? POV_**

It's been a busy day if not week. Constant working, endless amount of hungry customers pouring in at happy hour, mi abuela, Maria Valenzuela, slaving away in the kitchen everyday, and mi madre, Theresa Valenzuela-Nguyen, mourning over grandpa who had passed away a little over a month ago. What's worse is my father had been drinking a lot lately, with and without his friends. Another reason on the list of reasons him and I don't get along.. at least not anymore. My little sisters, Minnie and Mimmie did everything they could to cheer up our mom, but nothing really worked.. what do I do then?

Well, first, let me introduce myself: My name is Ninten Valenzuela-Nguyen. I am 17 and a half going on 18 years old, as well as being pretty short for my age. I help out in the kitchen as well as wait tables in a local Mexican and Eastern Asian restaurant, Little Eastern Mexico, that my family runs in Podunk, California. Not very far over, my cousin, Ness Santiago-Diaz, works with his mother and little sister in a bakery in Onett, Onett Baked Goods.

Back to the main situation, tonight was a pretty standard night, except for one thing. My father was drunk again. In my household which sat above the restaurant, there was something brewing between my mother and father, no it wasn't love or lust. Some sort of argument between them. All I knew is I saw that I saw grandma scoot Minnie and Mimmie to their rooms as I was walking down from mine. Halfway, I saw them arguing. Using a classic boyscout tactic, I hid behind the banister, watching and listening.

"All you've done was hang out with your coworkers to drink! You never help out the family or come home, not even a phone call!"

"I do what I want, when I want to do it."

"I can't live like this.. Pack your stuff and get out."

"You dont have the authority to talk to me in that way. Watch your tongue."

"Get out of my ho--" She was cut off by a burly hand around her throat. Witnessing the event, I launched myself over my hiding spot, pulling out my one of my knives from a pouch that was hidden under my sweater.

I pinned down the man, freeing my mother. My foot at his throat, knee on his chest, the knife held to his eye and I managed to hold down his arm. He wreaked of alcohol, the disgustingly intoxicating smell of tequila and beer clouded his aura.

"No, no! Mijo, let him go!" My mother shouted hoarsely from trying to catch her breath.

"Mama, listen to yourself! He could've killed you! "

"Let him go now.."

I hesitated, muttering spanish curses under my breath, I placed the knife back in the pouch it was held. I then released the man, standing up, glaring with confusion and anger.

I looked at my mother again, making sure she was alright before speaking again."Mama, I'm heading back to campus. I left my laptop and culinary homework." I turned back to the larger male who was now coughing and gasping for air.

"Hurt her, Grandma, or my little sisters, you'll be the next item on the menu." I threatened and walked down the stairs.

Making my way to the the campus of Retrobound College, I picked up my phone and started dialing a number. Who else is a person I could possibly trust other than Tony, Travis, Loid, and Ana?

"*Que quieres? It's too late to be calling me!" My cousin said sarcastically.

"*Sus 6 de la tarde. You're still working."

"We're just now closing. Anyway, what's up besides the sky?"

"My dad got drunk again and nearly choked my mother to death."

"Good god.. She okay? She is okay though, right?"

"She's fine. I nearly killed him. I had to use one of my knives this time."

"You should've left a scar! Scare him off! Cut him if you nee--"

"Calm down, Harley Quinn, the Joker isn't here. I don't actually plan on killing him. I need to pick up my laptop and culinary homework from school. I'll call back."

"Oh crap.. I forgot about culinary homework.. Can you get my book? You know the combo. "

"Fine. You owe me for this."

"Fine, just dont mess up my locker."

"Not promising a thing." I said mischievously and hung up.

The campus is pretty huge. The quad being filled with lush green grass and trees, and few tables set up around the cafe area. Over there you pretty much get the usual: coffee, tea, sandwiches, anything you need to wake up or stay up for nightly classes. I finally made my way to culinary class and stopped at the lockers directly by the door. Ness' locker was decorated with Harley Quinn, reggae, vaporwave and baseball cards and stickers, mine being decorated with space, alien, Monstercat, and Mystery Skulls stickers. Upon opening mine, our culinary teacher, Miss Marshmallow opened the door and greeted me.

"Ah, Ninten! What're you doing here? You and Ness have afternoon classes with me. And aren't you supposed to be at your family's restaurant?" She asked, not even going to try to disguise her thick French accent.

"We just closed, and I needed to pick up my laptop, homework and Ness' book." I answered, closing my locker.

"Ah, I see.. Well, anyways, you're just in time! I know a deliciously sweet rumour that may pique your interest."

"I mean this with all my respect, Miss Marshmallow, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve cryptids or extraterrestrial beings that a conspiracy theorist, like myself, has been studying for years at a time. So.. Count me uninterested."

"It has something to do with a couple of good-looking male students~" she sang.

"...I'm listening." With that she escorted me inside the class room.

"So, you're telling me they're twins from Tazmily, Texas. Correct?" I asked, looking at her as I sat across from her desk.

"Mhm. Their parents will be opening a diner somewhere between here and Onett. They'll be starting this class, period as you and Ness."

"Mind if I pull up their enrollment history?" I asked, opening up my green galactic space laptop.

"I'll keep your hacking a secret." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright.." I began typing. "Their names are..?"

"Claus and Lucas Adams.."

Third Person POV

In Culinary Class, Ness and Ninten stood at their station with simple everyday kitchen materials, awaiting Miss Marshmallow's instructions. As she walked into the class room, she glanced at Ninten and Ness,as if sending some sort of telepathic message to them.

"Well class, before we start today, I'd like to introduce a pair of new students that will be joing us." She smiled and turned towards the door. As if on cue, two male students walked inside and stood by the cooking teacher.

The first one, seeming an inch shorter than the other, had his blonde in a cowlick hair style, topped off with a vibrant sunflower on the left side. Shyly fixing the strap to his olive green overalls, he smiled and waved at the class. The taller one having a slightly messier style within his ginger-orange hair, removed his cowboy hat confidently and ready to start.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Adams. Pleasure to meet y'all.." The blond said shyly, not attempting to hide his subtle southern accent.

"Howdy! M' Name's Claus Adams!" The ginger said with a slightly deeper and thicker accent. "If ya couldn't tell already, I'm Lucas' twin brother."

Ness' jaw was pretty much on the floor. He had been staring at the blonde for what seemed like 5 whole minutes, being sure to commit every detail to memory: blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, freckles that sqread like a dust of cinnamon across his face, red and yellow shirt, overalls and timbs. Now Ninten on the other hand, was pretty much about to faint.

"Helloooo new boyfriend..!" He squealed silently, swooning over the ginger.

"How about you two take the second to last station, yes?" Miss Marshmallow directed them to the station by the lovestruck pair. The twins nodded and made there way to the area as Ness was trying to pull himself together.

Throughout the whole lesson the two were focused yet distracted by the Adams twins.

Later within the day, the cousins were sitting with their little grouo of friends at one of the tables by the café.

"Sounds like you two can't keep it in your pants huh, Ness?" Kumatora said smugly.

"Can it, Tiger, I can say the same about you and Duster." Ness shot back. Paula was the second one to speak upon the matter.

"Gee, sound like you two are victims of 'Love at first sight.'" She said, giggling.

"But Paula, have you seen the ginger?" Ninten chimed. "Like, dios mio, he is hot."

"They're from Texas, too?" Said Tony.

"Yep!" With that, the rumored twins from Texas walked up to the chatting group. Speak of the handsome devils.

"Hey,"Lucas spoke up. "Are you two from Miss Marshmallow's cooking class?"

"U-Uhhh.." Ness was at a loss for words, his face matching the color of his Harley Quinn clothing. "Y-Yea..! We are! We are.."

"Y'all don't mind showing us where our next classes are, do ya?" Claus chimed in. Ninten was secretively fanning himself right now.

"S-Sure..!" The cousins said in unison.

The two stood up, then the four started making their way down the hallways of Retrobound College, beginning their newbound friendship.

-End of Chapter 1-

 ** _Que quieres: What do you want(?)_**

 ** _*Sus 6 de la tarde: It's six in the evening(.)_**

 ** _-Used google translate_**


	2. PK Rockin, Violet Quinn

**_I appologize that the summary possibly doesn't fit the story.. I may edit it at some point for it to be more accurate. Anyways, here's chapter two._** ** _\--_**

Ness' POV

It had been three months since the twins arrived from Texas. First day we've met them, we were aquaintances, three months later, the four of us became a quartet of the closest friends.

In the evening, we had no classes to attend to. So with our free time, we decided to meet up. The spot to hang out being the new restaurant after it closed.

"Mama, I'm heading out with primo and couple of friends!" I called out, standing at the door.

"Don't forget to pick up Tracy from her Key Club!" replied my mother.

"Okay!" I walked out the door and made my way to the new restaurant.

To my expectation, the restaurant looked just like the bakery that I work at with my family: work area with the home placed directly above it. I took a moment to read the sign and then the message I recieved from Ninten. "Family Farmhouse Diner.. Yeah, this is the place."

I opened one of the double glass doors, only to see the twins cleaning up shop and Ninten downing a Green Tea Arizona and working on his laptop in one of the booths.

"Hey, Violet! "Lucas greeted as he was wiping down the countertop as his bother was sweeping the floors.

"Yo." greeted the ginger with a tip of his hat.

"Hola, primo," said my cousin, till typing away.

"I can't stay too long, I gotta pick up my sister from highschool." I took a seat by my cousin and began texting her.

"Ah, well, how about you try somethin' from the menu before you go? We'll pack it for you when you're ready." Claus spoke, knowing we hadn't eaten in this diner before. "Our parents are out for a drive 'round town. Gettin' used to our new home, y'know?" Lucas handed us a laminated menu to look through. I began to examine it with Ninten, reading the various items.

"Huh.. I've never had country-fried steak before. I'll try it." I said, putting down the card.

"And I will try the biscuit and gravy please, Clausy," Ninten cooed, looking directly at the ginger which rewarded him with a geniune grin and chuckle.

"Steak and biscuit, coming up. Luke can handle ya drinks." He said as we walked to the kitchen.

"How 'bout some lemonade? It was pretty famous back in Texas." Lucas said as he walked behind the counter.

"Alright, can you put that in a to-go as well?" I asked.

"Sure."

A couple of minutes had passed and the twins had returned from the kitchen with the desired orders. Claus had placed down a fried steak doused in gravy with some collard greens and potatoes in front of me and a biscuit drizzled in the same gravy with a sausage and a sunny side up egg in front of Ninten, giving him a small wink. Ninten nearly choked on his own throat, red-faced, witnessing the questionable flirt. Lucas then placed down a cup and glass of lemonade beside the mouth-watering food, shining his infamously pure smile in my direction, causing my face to flush as well.

"Enjoy your meal!" The twins said in unison.

"Thanks," synchronized my cousin and I as we started to take our first bite our food.

Tasting the steak that slathered in gravy caused my face to instantly light up. A warm, melancholic feeling began to flood throughout my veins as I began to taste the sides of the dish. Just like mis abuelos used to make.. Upon enjoying the delicious taste of home away from home, I took my first sip of the diner's lemonade. A refreshing hint of mint and a sweet synchronization of honey was stirred with the lemonade, causing me to smile at the flavor that danced upon my taste buds. This was literally the best thing I've had in a while.

Remembering an errand that was requested of my mother, I made my way towards Milky Wells Highschool with my dinner for the night in my trusty backpack and sipping on the lemonade. Waiting for Tracy to walk out i had my headphones on, jamming to one of the most calming playlists that I had in my phone: vaporwave. To my relief before worrying, I saw my sophomore sister running towards me frantically, causing me yo remove my headphones.

"What happened? " I asked, doing my best to remain calm.

"It's Picky..! H-He's getting hurt..! " she nearly shouted between gasps of breath. I handed her my backpack after pulling out my bat that I always carry with me no matter what.

"Listen to me, take this and head back home. Quickly, go!" She nodded and ran as fast as her legs could carry her home. Making my way through the school, i managed to find Picky being help up two large men in pig masks and pink suits.

"Let me go! I ain't said nothin'!" He shouted and squirmed.

"Please. We know you've ratted us to the cops numerous times, kid." One of the men said. "You want your family in the big house?"

"I don't have a family anymore."

As soon as the man was about to do something, I popped up behind them and held my bat to his throat, causing him to drop Picky. Soon enough I was able to snap the man's neck, echoing a loud crack from it. The other man noticing the fallen comrade, he begun to swing at me. I barely got out of the way in time to swing back with my bat. "Picky, hide! Now!" I commanded, trying to hold back the large male.

"Goody Two-shoed brat. The Boss said not to hurt the kid. But he didn't say anything about hurtin' you." He snarled as he managed to pin me onto the concrete wall of a building. He pulled out a switch blade and held it to my face, inching it closer and closer. I stared at the blade, my face growing pale. For some reason, this was bringing back memories in.. third grade.

 _Three fifth graders were bullying me and my cousin, the leader pulling out a pocket knife. The other two pinned me down as the leader inch the knife closer.. and closer.. and.._

Feeling an emotion that I normally do my best to ignore, it began to take over me. I felt trapped. I was in danger. I was.. scared. Upon feeling these odd emotions, I felt a burst of energy spread throughout my body.

"PK Rockin'.." Said what I assumed was my conscience. I fearfully mumbled the words that repeated in my head, the blade still drawing near my face.

"PK Rockin.. PK Rockin.." I said a little louder. The voice continued to repeat it.

"PK ROCKIN!" I shouted, which emitted a large flash of red to surround the two of us. A loud crash rang through the area as I saw the larger male laying between the wall and a classroom. I panted a little bit and looked around for any sign of Picky.

The poor kid took refuge in an empty trash can, but his expression seemed to have been locked in astonishment.

"What.. That was.. " Picky struggled between words.

"Whatever it was, you can't tell anyone. Understood?" I said, picking up my bat and grabbing the boy. "C'mon.. Lets get you something to eat.."

Thankfully we've made it to the bakery that I work and live at. Picky sat down at a table chowing down with Tracy on a few left over cupcake from today's last minute sale. My mom was cleaning up and I was already upstairs in my roim, finishing my leftovers from the twins' diner.

I don't understand what happened at the school, but whatever that aura was.. It felt familiar. I don't know much except that. I finished my meal, I turned out my lamp and decided it was time for bed.

" _You have reawakened. You and a few others have the most powerful variants of PSI known to man. Use it wisely._ _..._ _Welcome back, Ness.."_


	3. PK Love, Lemondrop & Gingersnap

**_PK Love, Lemon Drop Gingersnap_**

 **Third Person POV**

After finishing cleaning and closing up shop, Ninten had left to his home and the Adams Twins were upstairs in their rooms as they await for their parents return. Claus was typing something on his laptop as Lucas was reading through the Culinary class textbook. Still early in the evening, this left two options to make use of said time that doesn't involve being cooped up in the confinements of their home: sit and chat with Ninten and Ness, or go out for a stroll in town.

"Hey, Luc, how about a walk 'round town? Y'Know get used to things 'round here?" Claus suggested, closing his emerald camouflage-decorated laptop. "We got nothin' better to do."

"You sure Momma will be alright with it? You know she flips her wig if you aren't back in time." Lucas asked, not looking up from the textbook in front of him.

"As long as we're back by midnight, yeah, she'd be fine with it. So lets go, put your boots on."Lucas shrugged and gave in to his twin's suggestion, closing the book and began tying up his timberland boots. Claus grabbed his usual leather jacket and rolled down the sleeves of it. Once both had finished, they made their way downstairs and out of the double glass doors to take in the cool evening breeze and bright lights around them.

In the midst of their leisurely stroll down the block, making conversation, planning where to visit in town, and mentioning the restuarants their companions work at, three male figures in pink suits had been spotted by Claus from the corner of his eye. Lucas, confused by his counterparts sudden pause of words, looked into the direction he was facing, spotting the figures as well. Cursed by curiosity, Claus and Lucas began to follow them, hiding behind a nearby bush in a park-like area. Upon closer examination, the three men also had masks of a pig covering their face.. Weird.

"I thought we were done doin' this!"Lucas whisper-shouted, looking directly at his orange-haired brother.

"Pipe down, alright? These clowns will catch us if we ain't quiet.." Claus explained in a lower tone of voice. "These bastards give me a bad feeling as well as a sense of.. Reminiscent thoughts."

"Instincts again? I thought you gave up the whole "commander" schtick."

"Instincts and reflexes don't really leave you, bro. Once they're there, they're there. Just like the _repairs_ I was force-fed when we were kids."

"What are you talking about..? "Repairs"? I don't see any."

"You do, now hush.." Lucas refrained his protest and silenced himself, not wanting to press his brother any further. The two of them continued to eavesdrop upon the conversation that was being held by the three pink-cladded males.

"The kid got away? Wasn't he just leaving school?" One of pig-masked males spoke in a slightly agitated tone.

"We don't know where he went! Two of our men were found out cold, if not dead." Replied another. "Snapped neck and blown into a wall."

"You're kidding. Just wait until the boss hears we lost his brat brother and two of our men are dead. It'd have been worse if the ol' commander was here, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Does that matter? He ain't coming back, see? " commented the third one. "Bastard blew us off for that crybaby brother of his. Good riddance!"

Listening to them speak illy of his former name, the orange haired boy was growing agitated. He continued to listen despite his noticeable fury that was building up within him. Bearing his teeth that resembled a shark with balled fists, how dare they disrespect the commander's name! Not being able to hold back his anger any longer, Claus had stood up from his hiding postition and marched his way towards the three men, undoubtedly alarming his blonde counterpart.

"Good thing that I left, **_isn't it_**?" The three of them turned towards their former ally, shocked, startled and surprised. There stood Claus, displeased and very irritated. Two thirds of the men were speechless, already frightened by the sudden appearance as one of them began to speak.

"Well ain't that a pip, it's our old pal, **_The Commander_**." He said snarkily. "Now what're ya doin' out here at this time of night?"

" **Atten- _tion_**!" Sounded off the former commander, two of the three of them obeyed immediately. The remaining one who decided to rebel against his words slowly opened his mouth to rebuttal, however, Claus had pulled out one of his pistols from the holster that was hidden within his jacket and pointed it directly at the man in the mask. "Alright, solider. Lemme make this quick for ya."

 ** _Bang_**!

He had pulled the trigger and the man fell in front of the other two. They stood in their given position, slightly trembling in fear.

"Now, don't make me ask again. What is your objective?"Claus asked, aiming the pistol to one of the other's direction.

"C-Classified Information, Sir!" Answered the frightened male.

"Wrong answer." Claus let out a whistle and shot the male as a lasso wrapped around the others throat. The lasso flung the male into a nearby tree as Lucas left the bushes, revealing that he was wielding the rope. He then pulled the tied victim towards him and began the suffocation method, tightening the rope's grip on his neck until finally.. the victim had lied there, motionless and limp.

"Can we go home?" Lucas asked, wrapping up his lasso.

"Yeah. C'mon."

 ** _Back at their home..._**

Lucas sat in his previous postition with his textbook ad Claus was back on his laptop. He pondered how they didn't get caught, but he chose not to overthink the situation. However, he had a question that needed to be answered.

"Hey, Claus.." He spoke up.

"Mmh?" Was his brother's reply.

"What did you mean? By the repairs that you were given when we were kids..?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Lucas shook his head. Claus closed his laptop and walked over to sit across from his brother in the same form he was sitting in.

"Hold my hand."

"What?"

"Like when we were kids." The blonde nodded and obliged, holding his twin's hand. They then leaned their foreheads forward until they had both touched. "Now, don't freak out. Our memories are gonna link, alright?"

"Okay.."

The both of them began to relax. Claus had sparked his conscience to play back the memories from when they were 10-13 years old. Oh, joyful memories they were-- wait.. Something's wrong..

 _Claus' disappearance.. The sudden appearance of the Pigmask Army.. The persistent Masked Man..._

 _The masked man removed his mask.._

 _PK Love.._

The sudden flood of awful memories had put Lucas in. The men.. That kid.. That rotten kid..

Lucas began to feel tears swell up in his eyes as he continued to hypervenilate. A yellow aura starting to engulf him while a soft blue aura surrounded is brother.

"N-No..! Make it stop..! Make it stop!" Lucas pleaded, contonuing to panic as the aura grew stronger.

"Lucas-"Claus was cut off, almost unable to try to get through to his brother.

"I-I'm not a bad kid! _Stop it!_ "

"Lucas."

" ** _STOP IT-!!_** "

 **"LUCAS!"** The ginger haired boy nearly shook his blonde counterpart. His eyes shot wide open, tears still streaming down his reddened cheeks. He took a quick glance at the hand he was holding.. Cold metal. He looked at his brother, paying close attention to his eyes.. One of them was a ruby red which complements the opposing emerald green.

"B-But the army.."

"Destroyed."

"You.."

"I'm all here bro.. Well.. 85% of me anyway.."

Lucas quickly embraced his brother as he returned the gestured. Claus have a small pat on Lucas's back in a consoling manner as he began to bawl his eyes out.

"There there, it's alright.. I'm here.. I'm here.."

"Don't leave me again.. Please.."

"I'm here to stay bro, I'm here to stay.."

 _"You both have reawakened. You and two others have the most powerful variants of PSI known to man. Use it wisely._

 _Welcome back, Claus and Lucas."_


	4. PK Sync, Green Tea

_**PK Sync, Green Tea**_ _ **Ninten's POV**_ I had finished the essay for my Tech Class and closed my laptop, finishing a plate of food that tasted like it was sent straight from god himself and given to be by the sexiest angel I've ever seen. I slid out of the seat of the booth, grabbing my stuff and waving goodbye to a pair of friendly faces that I've known for three months now.

Finally arriving home, I closed the door that lead to my family's restaurant and walked up a shorter flight of stairs which had led to my room. As soon as I entered, I placed my things upon a small desk i have and plopped onto my space themed bed, soon noticing my two younger sisters poking their heads into my room.

"Big brother, is everything okay?" Started Minnie.

"You've been leaving a lot lately whenever papa shows up.. Especially after your shift.." Mimmie chimed in. The feeling of guilt had started to grow from the pits of my stomach had crawled its way up to my chest, slightly poking at my heart. I had to tell them. "Close the door behind you." I said.

They nodded and entered my room, one of them closing the door. They then climbed onto the edge of my bed and sat there, waiting for answers. I inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"I leave because me and papa don't get along anymore. He choked mama just a few months ago, which nearly killed her." the expressions showed worry, fear, and frustration, the same emotiobs i felt on that day. I placed my hands on their shoulders and looked at both of them in the eyes. "I don't want or need you two or abuela involved at all. It's bad enough when he had forgotten about me after I had left the boyscouts when I was 13."

If i spoke anymore, i would start to choke on my words. Already feeling tears swell up in my eyes, I blinked them away and did my best to steady my breaths. Upon seeing this, my little sisters had hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around both of them which had caused a gentle smile to overcome my frown.

"We understand, big brother.. Mama and Grandma will take care of us.." They said as they raised their gaze towards mine.

"Yeah.. They will.. They will.."

Later within the evening, Grandma Maria was in the kitchen cooking dinner and my younger sisters were at the table doing little arts and crafts with Mama. I sat in the living room at a window space that was turned into a seat. I occasionally looked out through the window but mainly focused on my laptop with a pair of alien themed headphones that I had recieved for my 16th birthday placed on my head. While playing some Mystery Skulls in the neat headset, I was chatting with Ness, Lucas, Claus and a couple of other friends who we sit with on campus. In the midst of this well-deserved, long-awaited peace that this family had been in desperate need of, a loud slam of the door had erupted in the room, revealing the man I dreaded and loathed standing inside. And for some reason, angerier than any of us had seen him. I glanced at my sisters and gestured towards their room, almost as if sending a telepathic message to them. Good thing they've got the message and scurried to their room. I paused my music and closed the laptop, while moving my headphones down to my neck. This wasn't going to end well..

"You called the cops on me? Have you lost your damned mind!?" Yelled my "father" towards my mother as she attempted to hold her ground.

"You have a terrible drinking habit and you neglect the children! The kids dont need a father like this!" She protested.

"Nonsense, I have no drinking habit!"

"You spend more time drinking with your coworkers than you do with your kids at home!"

The argument began to escalate much quicker as the man towered over my mother, fueled with anger. Upon watching it play out, something was said that stopped my heart from beating:

 _"...that boy means nothing to me.."_

That phrase that had left my so-called "father's" mouth struck multiple nerves at once. That phrase was a stab in the heart. That fucking sentence was a ripping out of a heart and being left there to rot in the ground. Hearing it ring through my head over and over has triggered if not awakened something in me. I was filled with bitter emotions, it hurt.. This alcoholic bastard who was claimed to be my father stated that I meant nothing to him. Unconsciously, I was walking towards him with a defeated look upon my face, unsure of what to do.

"'I mean nothing to you'...?" I unknowingly repeated his words, still staring directly at him. I then felt something in my chest spread throughout my body, feeling it furiously burn inside.

"I mean nothing to you?! How could you actually say that with your mouth about your only son?! Ever since abuelo died you've been treating us like shit on the side of the road!"

"Hijo, calm down--" I had cut her off, becoming more and more agitated.

"Seven years. For seven _fucking_ years, you've neglected me and my little sisters.." A pixelated green aura began to surround my body, brightening with every swear and curse that left my mouth. "The hell happened?! Is it because I finished everything you wanted me to do? You have no use for me anymore? Is that it?"

The larger male's face turned pale as he stared me down, almost trembling and remaining speechless.

"You never cared for us! Why even bother to live here if you dont love any of us! Do yourself a favor and get out of here." He tried to protest, however remaining awestruck and frightened as his colbalt orbs stared into my enraged cocoa ones. Choking on his words and most likely bot getting the message, I had cut him off as tears streamed down my face and my cheeks burned furiously.

"GET OUT!" I shouted through tears and as a bright green flash erupted from me. The flash knocked back the male out of the door forcefully, giving me an opportunity to slam it closed and grab my stuff and head to my room.

Later in the evening, abuela had knocked and opened my room door, causing me to look up from my lap and face her. She carried over a bowl of pork posole with a small ball of white rice and placed it on the nightstand where I had a UFO clock and she took a seat by me on my bed. She opened her arms to me and I immediately hugged her and resumed crying my eyes out with hoarse sobs escaping my throat. She responded with the same embrace when I was a little five year old: loving, warm, and comforting.

"I didn't know what happened.. I-I couldn't stop myself.. How did.. When was I.." I stammered between sobs and sniffles.

"You've reawoken up your powers, and learned something new." She petted my hair as she spoke.

"But.. I've never had this ability... It was just common defense and assist.."

"Oh, _nieto_ , you always underestimate yourself. You've always been capable of learning something new."

"Really? I never knew.." I rested my head on her shoulder and wiped my eyes with my sleeve, feeling how red and puffy they were from crying.

"Your mother is speaking with the police and filing the papers. Me and her will be taking care of you and your sisters, as well as the restuarant." I shakily sighed in relief, my voice still a little sore.

"That's good.."

"Now eat up and get some rest, we'll need you to help out with happy hour tomorrow evening."

I nodded and began to eat the warm stew with the white rice, taking a spoonful before I spoke up again.

"Can I have some horchata later..?"

"Of course," she smiled as she made her way towards the door. "I'll go make some."

" _Gracias, abuela_.." I smiled back.

" _De nada_." She walked downstairs.

 _"You have reawakened your abilities and gained one of the most powerful variations of Offensive PSI. You and three others have these abilities, use them wisely._ _Welcome back, Ninten."_


	5. The Pig Returns

...

After the strange happenings of the night before, the city boys and rhe country twins decided to head to a local burger shop in town for lunch. Courtesy of Ness, of course. Opening the doors to an inviting 80s atmosphere, the four of them had taken a booth and began to examine the menus. Unfortunately, their friends could not join them, for they had work of their own to attend to: Kumatora had to work at her family's restaurant, the Risque Le Magypsy, Jeff and Tony had to assist with Doctor Andonuts at the Fourside Hospital, Paula volunteered to help Ana run the local pet shop, and Travis was helping his family in the instruments shop. In short, everyone was busy, except these four. At least they will have time to learn more about each other.

The waiter stopped by their table and took the following orders from them:

Steak burger and a cola, cheeseburger and green tea, onionless hamburger with a vanilla milkshake, and chili cheese fries with chocolate milkshake and a side plate of fries.

With a moment of silence passing by, Ness started to speak up.

"Hey, are you okay, primo? Like from what happened last night with your old man?" He asked his younger relative that was slumped over in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just emotionally numb at the moment."Ninten replied, earning the twins' attention.

"Wait, what went down last night?" Lucas asked looking over at Ninten, worriedly.

"You ain't have to tell us if it's personal." Reassured the gingersnap. Ninten glanced at the twins before turning back to Ness, as if sending a telepathic message- Wait a second.. Ness could hear Ninten's thoughts loud and clear again! Reawakening your dormant powers really is useful!

"You tell them." Ninten's voice rang through his conscience.

"Heyy, you've gotten your powers back huh?"

"Yeah, and then some. Now just tell them already, Claus' sexy-looking gaze is staring knives right through me and I'm about to pass out any minute."

"Fine, fine." The larger city boy faced the two country twins. "Ninten and his old man got into a little 'scuffle' last night and- wait.." He paused to ask Ninten another question through telepathy.

"Should they know about this too?"

"Do you have an explanation ready?"

"We're pretty sure we know how you've gotten these here abilities." Two more voices rang through the cousins' link. The two of them snapped their attention toward the twins, Claus wearing a smug grin across his face while an apologetic smiles was plastered onto Lucas's.

"What..? Wait.." Ninten began, leaning a little closer to examine the ginger haired cowboy's features. Handsome face, of course- wait a second.. A ruby red eye, teeth sharper than the average human, wings and.. A metallic arm?

" _Dios mio_.. What the hell happened to you?!" Ninten whisper-yelled, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Caught with your pants down, Good Lookin'?" The ginger teased the surprised boy that sat across from him, smugly. Ness just sat and stared in awe, looking back at the blonde, who didn't have any 'undetectable' features like his twin brother.

"Hey.." Ness began before being cut off.

"Don't freak out, Lucas can see the same thing. You two aren't goin crazy." Claus reassured. Lucad solemnly nodded in agreement at the other two who sighed in relief.

"How did this happen though?" Ninten asked curiously.

"Some traumatizin' experiences.. If you want the full yet shortened version of it: there was an invasion back at Tazmily just around four years ago. Durin' that time, this brother of mine ended up goin' missin', funny enough, he ended up as a general commander over the army." Explained Lucas, rubbing his own arm nervously.

"Who exactly _lead_ the army..?" Ness inquired.

"Some kid too big for his own britches.. 'Minch,' I think it was."

That name struck a nerve within the two, Ness being struck harder with a noticeable sour look that fell upon his face.

"Minch.. You can't possibly be talking about him right..?" Ninten asked with a disgusted expression.

"Pokey." Ness said bitterly. Just the very name itself left an awful taste in his mouth.

"Know of him?" Lucas asked, noting his friend's sudden change of mood.

"I was his best friend."

"Pardon?" Claus intervened.

"We were 13 and something was going down in Onett, my hometown. Something about an alien invasion. Later l after just heaeing about it, the bastard bailed and backstabbed me quicker than you can say 'Jackie Robinson.'"

"Well I'll be damned to the depths of hell. He really did ya dirty, huh?"

"Leaves a sickening feeling in my gut every time I think about it."

In the midst of the conversation, the waitress had returned with the returned with the requested orders, receiving "thank yous" as they began to dig in. Funky music from artists like Jackie Brown, Elvis Presley, and The Beatles were playing throughout the diner as everyone was enjoying their meals and chatting about other subjects. However, speak of Lucifer, the devil himself had entered the facility with few men behind him, catching the attention of the four. Each muttered some sort of curse as the "king of pigs" himself began to approach them. With a snobby, stuck-up smirk plastered upon his face, he turned to Ness and started to speak.

"Ness, hey buddy! How're things going for ya, huh? Ya missed me?" He placed his hand on Ness's shoulder only for it to be shoved off eventually.

"Piss off, Pork-stain. I'm not your friend anymore." Harshly replied the city boy, taking another bite of his burger whike the other three continhed to eat as well.

"That's cold, buddy. You weren't like this years ago."

"He has every right to be like this, now seriously, leave." Ninten butted in after sipping his tea.

"Oh, the obnoxious thief cousin is here. Didn't see ya there."

"Don't you start with me, Minch."

"Lookin' at ya, there isn't much to start with." Ninten held a death grip onto his glass which nearly caused it to crack, alarming the twins.

"Porky, I'm not asking again. Leave us now." Ness demanded, unfortunately drawing the arrogant mafia kid closer.

"Come on, Ness boy. Why're ya hanging around with these.. Rodeo clowns and crazy conspirator of a cousin of yours anyway?" He 'asked' as his cheeky smirk widened, receiving glares and low growls from the other three.

With careful observation, Claus noticed one of his goons lock the doors. He nudged Lucas to take a quick glance in that direction, and gestured Ninten to do the same. While the ex-best friends were busy disputing between each other, the twins were sliding their hands towards their weapons: Lucas reaching for a rope latched around his side pocket of his overalls, and Claus reaching into his jacket, however making it seem like he's crossing his arms. Ninten sat calmly, both hands still remaining on the table.

Turning to walk off, Porky snapped his fingers, causing one of the cohorts to reach out to grab one of them. Acting upon instinct and reflexes, Ninten had grabbed the hand and stabbed it into the table with one of his dual knives. Ness and the twins stared at the man wincing and nearly yell in pain while the knife was driven deeper. They immediately turned their attention to the charging chaperones, standing from their seats prepared for a restaurant brawl.

Lucas had unhooked his lasso from his side and began to round up two of them as Claus pulled out one of his revolvers and gave the barrel a quick spin before opening fire. Ness, using his unmatched flexibility to his advantage, quickly dipped behind the hostile convoy and pinned his upper body to the table with his foot to his head. Tightening his grip on the pinned man and moving his foot, he reached for the side of his head and quickly turned it with a moderately loud _snap!_ With the bounded victims struggling against a pretty durable rope that etched and burned into their suits, the redheaded cowboy aimed for both of their heads and pulled the trigger, with no bloodshed thankfully. Deciding ro finally rid of the old rope, the blonde of the two began to tie them up. Ninten had finished with his prey after holding him in a tight chokehold and removing his knife from the table. After making sure the enemy was in fact unconscious, he began to pickpocket. No evidence of a weapon, nothing of real potential threat.. However wiring was discovered. Noting it he removed the recorder and examined it closely before stuffing it in his own jean pocket.

The four of them stood back around the table, looking at all the frightened, confused and impressed expressions they have recieved. Three remained unsure of what to do until one spoke up.

" _PK Flash!_ " A blinding white light had spread throughout the restaurant. The witnesses were left in a confused daze as the quartet of boys exited the premises. To continue their day to soend together, they have decided to chill at Ness's home that sat above his family bakery that he worked at.

 ** _Ness' Room..._**

The four of them all sat in corners of the room as the faithful dog of the family, King, was resring his head upon Lucas's lap in a bean bag and he scratched behind his ear. Claus sat in a chair by a small desk, examining the computer and radio that were placed beside each other. Ninten sat on the floor, his back against Ness' bed where of course Ness was laying as he tossed a baseball softly in the air. The awkward silence that nixed with the reggae music playing was beginning to grow a little uncomfortable. So Lucas made an attempt to break it.

"So.. You know him real well, huh?" He asked Ness, looking up from tbe happy companion in his lap.

"Yep. As I said before, we were friends until he bailed on me. Not even an attempt to help me back then." The bitterness was noticeable in his voice. "Now he decides to pop back in my life four and a half years later."

"Ness, he's always been a pain in the ass. Took everything for granted just 'cause his family has a lot of money." Ninten explained, still looking at his finding.

"Where'd ya get that? And what is it?" Claus asked Ninten before leaning in to look at it himself.

"Safe to assume that this is an audio recorder. Pickpocketed from one of them. They may have been recording our conversation.."

"We weren't talkin' much. We were usin' telepathy. No way a measly little piece of tech like this can pick up on that, right?"

"Listen up cowboy, money can get you a lot of things, even enhance something that can pick up something as simple as talking without moving your lips." Ness sat up from his spot. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the king of pigs knows about PSI. Well enough for someone who doesn't wield it to know."

"Yeah. So he managed ro pick up on that mindful conversation we had. Even if it wasn't much or anything important." The conspiracy theorist concluded. The chimera cowboy muttered a few cursed under his breath, letting out a stressed sigh and removed his hat to run his hand through his messy ginger locks. Ninten wont lie, that is a sight to behold. Lucas sank into his seat, returned to pet the dog.

 _Of effing course the richest kid in the city would pull something like this._

"Now what?"

"We'll have to be a little more careful for any listeners around us. It isn't hard to look for men in pink pig-themed suits."

"Take it from a former general, he's bound to use people we know."

"Doubt he has access to our families. But that doesn't mean Kumatora and the others are safe.."

"They have to know too. Most of them have PSI too. I can feel it."

"Well then. We just have to warn them in class: The Little Pig is back and he's not going all the way home."

With glances and nods to and from each other, they resumed to chat and vibe to the snooth and chill beats of reggae playing from the small radio.

 _Oh boy_..


	6. AN- What's the holdup?

**_Author's Note: Chapter Update_**

 _Hey, Emono here. My apologies that the next chapter is taking quite some time. I've got other things going on, work (such as writing and art) and personal matters as well. I'm doing my best here, and since the chapter is gonna be [potentially] longer than the previous ones, the draft will be considered the final as well._

 _Thanks for understanding as well as finding a liking to this fic._

 _-Emono_


	7. Rock & Roll, pt 1

On a pleasantly calm Saturday afternoon, Ness had went out to hang out with Ninten, bringing along his loveable little sister along too. After entering through the establishment where the Valenzuela's worked, he was invited upstairs to the home and up a shorter flight that led to his relative's room, only to see the space themed boy sitting at a drumset.

"You've got the songs, right?" Ninten asked as he twirled one of the drumsticks in his hand.

"All in my phone,"Ness replied and scrolled through his phone and stopped at a familiar album they both know. "Warm up first?"

"What song?" Ness responded with a grin as he pressed play. Equipping his guitar, he began to play the chords to the song. Ninten immediately recognized the tune and played with him, returning the grin.

"Good old, Queen, huh? And it's the song I think it is?"

" _Buddy, you're a boy makin' big noise playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day._ _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace,_ " Ness sang, still playing the strings.

Ninten began to sing along. " _Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin' We will, we will rock you."_

They continued to play and sing, which had attracted the three younger siblings. Paula, Minnie and Mimmie all peeked their heads into the door, receiving glances and wide grins from their older brothers.

"You three need something?" Ness asked.

"Keep playing!" The twin sisters pleaded excitedly in unison. The elder brothers looked at each other, sharing a grin and returning their gaze back to the three sisters.

Can't deny an encore you know. Ninten stated mindfully to Ness, twirling one of his sticks between his fingers.

That's true. Besides, they like hearing us play every now and then. Makes it fun. Ness responded. "Alright, alright you three. Sit right and enjoy the show!"

Tracy and the twins did so as Ness Ninten played various songs of the genre of Ness' choice: good ol' Rock Roll. They played until near late evening as Ness and Tracy had to return to their family establishment, and rest up for the day ahead.

 ** _Onett Bakery: Home structure.._**

During the night, while the family of three and family pet was sound asleep, an intruder managed to sneak through the window which lead to the room of the youngest child, Tracy. The enlarged figure examined the area until his eyes locked on to the sleeping girl.

"It's funny how family means so much to these kids. I just dunno why Boss doesn't seem to care very much for his own." He reached to pick up the younger sibling whilst taking few glances at the door. Groggily, the blonde haired girl started to lift her heavy eyelids, waiting for her vision to clear up and view the figure.

"Huh..? Who are you? What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, hey, calm down Missy, I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"BIG BROTHERRRR!!" She shrieked in attempt to awaken her sleeping log of an elder sibling. Acting quickly, the intruder grabbed and held her as she squirmed and kicked.

"I ain't wanted to have to do this, but since you won't shut it." The intruder pulled a cloth which appeared to be chloroform and held it to her mouth, watching her struggling die down as she herself began to faint. "One down. Two more to deal with."

"Ness! Tracy! Time to get up you two!" The mother called out from kitchen. "We open a little earlier today!"

Ness groggily sat up from his bed, and soon enough dragged his own weight out of it to prepare himself for the day. Moments later he made his way down to the kitchen while King lied down in his usual spot in the living room, awaiting his daily head pats from his owner.

"Mornin' Ma." He said, giving her a hung and patted his faithful companion.

"Morning hijo, can you go see if your sister is ready? Don't need her sleeping in again."she asked, placing a motherly kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, alright." He left to do as told, walking to his younger sibling's room door. He knocked, only to get no response. "Tracy! Time to get up and get dressed!"

No response.

Growing curious,he opened the door stepped inside. Looking around the room, something was clearly wrong: bed sheets messier than usual, pillows scattered, opened window, and no sign of Tracy. Maybe she had a rough night. He walked back to his mother to give a summary of his report.

"Hey ma, she's not in her room." He said, fixing his hat and grabbing his bag.

"She's not?" she questioned.

"Messier bed, pillows on the floor, opened window. Has she been okay?"

"Yeah.. She hasn't acted strange or stressed recently. Maybe she had something to do for school early this morning."

"Yeah.. She'll come home and help out. Now I gotta get to class, I'll swing by this afternoon to help out, si?"

"Alright, have a good day, and don't break anyone's nose again." she smirked playfully at her eldest son as he went to leave out the front of the bakery below. He replied with a mischievous grin with a partially sarcastic "I'll try not to," before making his way out.

He arrived to the campus, finding his group of friends and acquaintances sitting at their recommended table by their lockers. They each greeted him as he made his wave over to his own locker. The twins both greeted him in unison, kumatora exchanged her usual salute, Jeff Tony simple wave and "hello," same as for Poo, Ana, and Paula.

"Ninten still isn't here yet?" Paula asked.

"He's probably overslept again. You know he's spending nights at a time researching aliens and junk." Kuma stated. "Always searching for something on that subject."

"He's on his was, that's for sure." Answered Ness before taking his seat.

"Speak of the devil." Spoke one of the twins, gesturing towards the galactic sweater-wearing boy running towards them. Few more greetings were exchanged as Ninten hunched over and panted, thankfully not enough to start a coughing fit.

"Sorry I'm late.." He managed to huff out. He sat down and began to rummage through his bag for a piece of food, finding the usual bag of chips. "Overslept.."

"Least you're here now."

"Yeah.. Finally.. So are we meeting at the Chaos Theater today after work or what?"

"I've gotta fill in for one of my relatives at the restaurant." Kumatora stated, a hint of disgust sprinkled in her voice.

"Tony volunteered to help me and my father at the hospital. More or less it's a bit of a Medical class trip so, my dearest apologies." Stated Jeff.

"What about you, Paula?" Ness inquired. "Are you still up for it?"

"I'd love to, but I can't.. I've got a test in economics in a few hours. I'm sorry." Stated the blonde, giving an apologetic smile.

"Huh.. Guess it's just the four for us."

"Ain't no problem with that. We just gotta be sure to take care of our dog before we head on out." Lucas spoke up. The four of them nodded in agreement and proceeded towards their classes to go on about their day.

When lunch rolled around as the end of their classes for the day, quartet made their way to the assigned hang out spot after everything was said and done. They've entered the remodeled building, paid for their concessions and headed towards the main row of seats, not too close to the stage of course. The lights dimmed down as the curtains slowly opened, revealing today's scheduled performance, the Runaway Five.

"Who're they?" one of the country boys whispered to the city dwellers.

"You've never heard of the Runaway Five? I would've thought you at least heard of them back where you're from." They replied in the same hushed tone, only to receive a shake of the head. "Well, just sit back and enjoy the show. I'm sure you'll like 'em."

"Five, six, five-six-seven-eight!" Called out the drummer before setting the jazzy tone to the first song.

Later within the performances, the songs progressed from the usual jazz to standard Rock Roll. Ninten smiled and listened to the music that was played, mostly to the beat which led to him drumming on his fingers upon his lap as Ness paid attention to the guitar chords that were played. The twins simply nodded their heads and tapping to the beats on the armrest to the genre, admitting that it wasn't bad.

Exiting the theatre, the two city boys walked out with the country boys trailing behind.

"So, what'd you two think?" Ninten chirped, looking at the twins with more life in his eyes than they've ever seen. "Pretty swinging, huh?"

"They're alright." Claus replied blatantly, stuffing his hands into his joggers. "DCMC is betta."

"Aw, what? Who's that?"

"You ain't heard of DCMC? C'mon, I could've sworn you city-goers would've heard of them!" he stared down at the alien clad boy who had a rather adorably confused expression.

"Cool your jets now, Claus. Let's not tie the hog to the 'que while it's still squirming." stated Lucas. "We haven't heard or grown accustomed to the city ways and rhythm yet, its fair they don't know about ours yet either."

"Yeah, all we need is another day to set up. That way we can just chill and vibe to music. Bring some records, cassettes, or vinyls over and I can get my old radio or record player working." Ness said, grinning at them. "Sound good?"

"I'm up for it."

"Hell yeah!"

"Eh, why not. Hope you two like western and country."

"Sounds like a plan. Send when you're available in the group chat and we'll set up for it."

They all agreed and separated to their own residence.

 ** _Little Eastern Mexico, Home structure_**

 ** _Dining Room.._**

Ninten sat on his laptop at the table, typing away at an essay while jamming to his usual selection of music while his grandmother was resting in her chair. With his mother finishing up dinner, she began to call for him and his sisters.

"Minnie! Mimmie! Dinner's ready!"

No response. She called for them again.

"Minnie, Mimmie!!"

Still not a word.

"Mm," she walked over to tap on Ninten's shoulder for his attention. "Hijo, can you go get your sisters?"

"Haaah, okay mama." he got up from his seat, making his way over to his sisters' shared room. "Oiii! M M, dinner's ready so come and eat!" He banged on the door like he usually did, which strangely they didn't yell back at. So he did so once more.

Nothing.

"Alright, I'm coming in you two." the mildly concerned brother peeked through the door until it was opened fully, only to see tattered and messy bed sheets, opened window and dirtied footprints on the carpet..?

Studying them closely, they seem to follow in and out of the room from the window.

"Mm.. Hey, Mama?" Ninten called out as he wandered back to the kitchen. "They're not in there."

"Surely they have to be. If they were in school they definitely would've called if they were being held up."

"Well, they're not in there."

"Let me go check.."

Nodding in reply, he walked back to his laptop seeing that he had received an "anonymous" message.

"Huh? Mm.."

 _Hello, Alien kid._

 _Your sisters and your cousin are with me now. For a small price of your restaurant's ownership that bakery ran by my old buddy Ness' family, I'll give them back. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to make your decision. Ciao~_

 _-Minch_

 _'Of. Fuckin'. Course.'_ Ninten thought, slamming his laptop shut and hurrying to his room. "Of course, of course, of fuckin' course!" he strapped up his boots and stuffed his knives in the pouch of his belt that was concealed underneath his sweater. Grabbing his phone and makimg sure he had equipped everything that was essential for this little mission, he stormed towards the front door whilst dialing a familiar number.

"Hijo, where are you going?" his mother called out. "What about your sisters-?"

"I have a hunch on where they could be. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ninten stated before shuttimg the door behind him.

 _ **A/N:** Ahh, this chapter is taking forever.. I've decided to split it into two parts so that I'm able to have a small break for school and you guys have something to read in the meantime. My apologies for the long and inconsistencies. I really am doing my best._


End file.
